Hurts So Good
by theaverys
Summary: CUPCAKE fanfic - just a glimpse into married cupcake life :)


**So I'm not sure how well I write Cupcake fanfiction but I really felt the need to try. There is so much BABE out there when CUPCAKE is the only thing I want to read. So as you all know, when you can't find any more fanfics to read, you turn to writing. Please let me know what you think! **

**PS - I own no rights, just a shelf full of colorful and over read Janet Evanovich paperbacks. **

Eighty degrees in Trenton, New Jersey feels like a hundred and fifteen degrees anywhere else. There's something about the natural grittiness of the city that can swallow you whole and make you feel like you're bunking in the devils lair.

Because of the blistering sun and the hotter than normal polluted air, I had to get home and shower. My day had started off like any other day. Wake up with Morelli, walk Bob, feed Rex and see what skips were waiting for me at the Office.

It went on to be even normaler. Another naked old man to deliver to the jail and a first timer to find on Stark Street. Mr. Koploski was the old man who lived in the building next to mine, I knew he'd be an easy catch. The other was Ron Jackson, I didn't recognize the name. He wasn't charged with anything major and looked like he just got a little too drunk and hated the Patriots a little too much. Apparently he ended up punching a guy in a Tom Brady jersey during the superbowl last month and the guy actually pressed charges.

Lula knew the name and gave me three bars that she knew he normally went to since he had been a customer of hers years ago and could remember his habits like a bad dream.

"He ain't gonna give you no trouble. But just to be sure, I'll go with you." She decided. Connie rolled her eyes, sometimes she wished she got to go out on field trips with the rest of them. Days like today when the sun was barbequing people, she was content playing online poker and sitting in the AC.

I shrugged. It had been an easy day so far and backup was always helpful, even if it was Lula. Honestly after a few years we worked pretty well together and I considered her one of my good friends.

We hopped in her car and took off toward the first bar she decided on. A rusty old black Pontiac Bonneville sat in the parking lot which I recognized from his Bail contract. Lula recognized it from her former life. "Bingo."

"What's the plan?" She asked, making sure she had her gun in her purse and one of my leftover donuts from this morning in her mouth.

Plan? What plan? Bail enforcement didn't really permit plans. "Let's go in, give him the spiel and take him in." I shrugged and dangled my handcuffs. He was a first timer so if all went well then we'd have no problem tricking him into easily coming with us.

*Three minutes later*

"Drive! DRIVE!" I shouted, running alongside Lula's Firebird as she hit the gas. Neither one of us were fully even in the car yet but the sound of .45 Hydra Shok's popping in the air encouraged us to hit the road at a speed faster than sound.

We fishtailed around the slums of Trenton and made it the office in less time than it takes to get a Hot n Ready pizza.

"Girl you can't go nowhere without getting shot at anymore. How do you do it?" Lula asked, shaking her head incredulously. She had witnessed the shootouts on more occasions than I cared to admit. The worst part is I usually got shot at while working solo so she only knew the half of it. Not to mention I HATE getting shot at.

After that I just went home and called it quits for the day. I had to do some recon on Ron now and honestly I was just kind of done. Getting shot at takes it out of me. I was hot and sticky, gross feeling because of Jersey and the donuts weren't doing it for me today.

I started to strip down bare to get in the shower but another hunger cramp told me feeding the beast was more important. I slide on a pair of black booty shorts and one of Morelli's white v-neck undershirts. Undergarments didn't seem necessary at this point in the day so I didn't bother with those. It was 5:30 and I knew Joe wouldn't be long if nothing crazy happened at work today. With that thought I popped some Pringles for a snack and tied my hair up into a curly ballerina bun. My hair mostly stayed up with the exception of a few curly loose ends up front so it felt much cooler. Now I was ready to be Chef Stephanie.

That's right, I, Stephanie Morelli, can cook. And apparently I can lie because when I say I can cook I mean I can cook about three things now and they're mostly edible. Tonight we're having sloppy joes and tater tots.

With the tots in the oven and a full beer already knocked back, I finished draining the ground beef and threw in the ingredients to make the sauce. It was basically done. Domestic points for Stephanie tonight. Now I just had to give it the occasional stir until we ate.

I was pleasantly surprised when Joe's hands wrapped around my torso under my shirt and he pulled me back into his chest. I was still trying to stir dinner but now was being pulled back into my husband's arms. His lips grazed the nape of my neck and his large and talented hands drifted up until they found and grabbed ahold of my naked breasts. Now I had the tingles down under.

"Hey beautiful." Joe mumbled in my ear, still holding on tight to the girls. My shorts did nothing to hide the feel of him hard and pressing against my ass.

"Hi." I whispered, I was already hot but add horny in and I was melting.

"I missed you today." He whispered, still talking intimately low for just the two of us around. I missed him too. God did I miss him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in my clothes?" He groaned knowing full well I had got into his dresser. I nodded, I knew it got him going like this. But everything got him going, he was a Morelli. The way he was touching me and the way he was holding me weren't exactly conducive to me responding to him though.

"How did I fall this hard?" Joe asked in a tone that told me it was more of a rhetorical question. "One day I'm living this perfectly content at the time life, alone, fooling myself into thinking that I had it made and the next thing I know I am head over heels in love. With a frizzy, curly brown-haired lunatic. It was never just the 'I think I could marry you one day because I think you're great kind of love'. It was the 'Oh Jesus Christ this psycho is the only woman I ever want to be the mother of my children. The 'I think about her when she's not around, all I want to do is smell her hair and hold her hand' kind of love."

That's it. I was swooning. How did he do this to me?

His hands finally left my breasts and it made me a little sad. He didn't do it often but when he did it felt weirdly affectionate. Now they were on my hips and I didn't mind that one bit either, I just wanted to revel in his touch. I still hadn't said anything but that didn't stop him. "Let's have a baby."

I almost choked. 'Let's have a baby' was the last thing I ever thought would come out of his mouth. We had vaguely had a 'real talk' about kids before we actually got married and he said one day. I said maybe one day. I guess this was one day. Under any other circumstance, I'm not sure I'd decide to have kids. My life with him made me change my mind.

Bob barked. Then he barked again and we both laughed. "Bob agrees. Bob wants us to give him a brother or a sister." Morelli joked, spinning me around so I was trapped between him and the counter.

Fool. "Bob already has a sibling. Did you forget about Rex again?" I grinned, I knew I had him there and he knew it too.

Morelli rolled his eyes so hard I thought he lost his pupils. I could see the tiniest bit of a smile on the corner of his mouth. "I'm ready to be a daddy." He looked around and quietly admitted in a way that looked like he was scared to lose his man card just by saying it. But he was also grinning at the thought.

I thought about what he was asking and then I thought about asking for time to think about what he was asking. Then I thought about how soon we could start. I turned the oven off and pulled him toward our bedroom.


End file.
